CR063: The Last Battle XIII
is the 13th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 14. Synopsis Bill manages to fix the transporting system, allowing trainers to send their Pokémon to battle Ho-Oh and Lugia. Red, Green and Blue, victorious in the battle, advance to the shrine. So do Yellow, Crystal and Silver, who meet up with Pryce himself. However, Gold is nowhere to be seen. Chapter Plot The director reads more letters, how trainers wish the transporting system was fixed. Bill realizes something and runs off. He comes to the stadium's control room and amidst all the rubble, he finds a machine, the Pokémon transporter. He tries to fix it, even if he is wounded from the attack. Bill admits he thought it was the work of a hacker, but he found no trace of it. Bill soon finds that the energy reserves were actually stolen and the amount displayed on the screen is false. He thinks that Sham and Carl were the ones stealing the electricity. Bill tries to retrieve the energy back, from anywhere possible. Bill is desperate, even if Daisy tells him everything is damaged. Bill is frustrated, since he does not consider himself as a scientist. However, they soon see the energy level is rising enormously. Bill and Daisy do not realize it was Raikou that left energy that was absorbed into the system. Bill contacts the radio director and orders him to release a broadcast that the system has been fixed and that everyone should help them. Soon, many trainers hear the broadcast, from the Pokémon Fan Club's chairman, through Mr. Fuji to the Bird Keeper, Bill presses the button and sends the Pokémon to Azalea City's Pokémon Center, from which hundreds of Pokémon come out. Meanwhile, Green falls down from Moltres, but Blue catches her with his Zapdos. Green thanks him, while Red believes they need to get closer to attack with Zapdos and Articuno. Blue thinks Ho-Oh and Lugia are supposed to be free, without any trainer, but thinks someone is controlling them. Suddenly, everyone stares as a swarm of Pokémon march onwards onto Lugia and Ho-Oh. Red, Green and Blue stare as the Pokémon climb onto Ho-Oh and Lugia, wanting to stop this fighting. Blue, Red and Green sense these Pokémon represent strength to save Ho-Oh and Lugia from the control. Ho-Oh and Lugia submit and land down, looking at all these Pokémon. Ho-Oh and Lugia fly off in peace. Red, Green and Blue are pleased, as they can go to the shrine. Before going, Green calls Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, the latter two giving to Blue and Red. While Will stares at this gathering of Pokémon, Crystal moves onwards with Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Pryce appears in front of Will, who recognizes him as the Masked Man. Pryce tramples Will, annoyed Will couldn't fend off any force. However, Pryce remembers Gold, since he is no longer a threat. Pryce senses some people behind the grass. Silver appears with Feraligatr, ready to face Pryce. Red, Blue and Green appear as well. Crystal comes with the Legendary Trio, while Yellow comes to the meeting, with Exbo, Pika and Chuchu coming through. The Pokédex Holders stand before Pryce. Silver promises they will put an end at his ambitions, as each and every Pokémon attacks. Crystal sees Gold is not here and wonders where he is, while the attacks proceed onto Pryce himself. Debuts Pokémon *Azurill *Kecleon *Wynaut Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 14 chapters